futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Donbot
| species = Robot | planet = Earth | job = Leader of Robot Mafia Owner and Founder of Fronty's Meat Market | relatives = Wife: Fanny Daughters: one daughter whose name is not mentioned, and Bella | status = Alive | appearance = "Bender Gets Made" | voiced by = Maurice LaMarche }} Donbot is one of the recurring antagonists in Futurama. He is a round, greenish Robot with rings around each of his fingers. He almost always has a hat, suit jacket, and occasionally has a cane. He is the head of the Robot Mafia, joined by his subordinates Joey Mousepad and Francis X. Clampazzo ("Clamps")."Bender Gets Made" His wife, Fanny, had an affair with Bender Bending Rodríguez.Into The Wild Green Yonder''His daughter, Bella, had sex with Bender at her sister's wedding.The Silence of the Clamps Personality The Donbot, or Don "Smith", is the gangster in charge of the Robot Mafia, and presumably a parody on the traditional Italian mob boss such as Al Capone and Vito Corleone. His appearance is based upon these Mafia dons, including the stereotypical tilted fedora, suit and cigars. He is always seen with his obedient and dimwitted goons, Joey and "Clamps". The three robots make up the entire Robot Mafia. The Donbot is a loan shark and profits from various criminal endeavors, often seen threatening or beating robots who he feels owe him money by having Clamps give them "a clamping". When on trial the Donbot engages in obvious witness intimidation and jury tampering as Bender testifies against him in "The Silence of the Clamps", where the Donbot sends Clamps undercover as an employee at the Planet Express in order to murder Bender after he is relocated in the witness protection program. The Donbot is very slow and trusting, being fooled by his wife Fanny and Bender multiple times during their obvious affair in the Futurama movie "Into the Wild Green Yonder". According to Bella, there are three things he hates most: witnesses of his crime; anyone messes around with his daughter and anyone tries to duplicate his meatball recipe. Trivia *The name Don is slang for a leader of a Mafia crime family and bot obviously means robot. *Donbot has a voice similar to Don Vito Corleone in ''The Godfather, but more understandable. However, in term of personality, he is somewhat less merciful than Vito. *According to his daughter, Bella there are three things The Donbot cannot stand, all of which Bender was doing at once (although doing the last one is somewhat questionable), which were: "(being a) witnesses", "Making out with his daughters", and "Attempts at duplicating his meatball recipe". * In "Viva Mars Vegas" as his finger is being scanned, the display identifies him as Don "Smith". ** So it is possible that his first name is really Don. Appearances Episodes *"Bender Gets Made" *"Bendless Love" *"Crimes of The Hot" *"Bender Should Not Be Allowed on TV" *"The Silence of the Clamps" *"Viva Mars Vegas" Films *"Bender's Big Score" *"The Beast With A Billion Backs" *"Into the Wild Green Yonder" Footnotes Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:League of Robots Category:Recurring Characters Category:Criminals Category:Earthicans Category:Fathers